Hero or Devil
by FreedomGundam05
Summary: Naruto taken in by Kakashi at a young age and with his friends struggles each day now to become the hero his father wanted or to give into the village and give them the demon they so strongly want....NarutoTenTen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Total summery: Naruto is the son of the fourth hokage one of the last three to wield the Sharingan, also use of Kyuubi's power. Will be Naruto/TenTen because she is personally one of my favorites due to the fact her weapons skills rule and she doesn't have her head up Sasuke's ass. Maybe a Harem if I decide I want to attempt it but I'm not certain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Konoha, night of the Kyuubi's assault **

As the Yondaime fell his final task on this earth complete, the sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his first and only son, Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage took the small child from him no one could have imagined the way events that night would unfold and the power the Kazama clan would contain within several years. The Kyuubi was in fact a female demon enraged over the slaughter of a new born kit in her clan, but that night things ran differently the Kyuubi was in some strange effect reverted to but a child, she would age like Naruto and die as he did, but in all reality while she contained her power the Kyuubi would grow up again free of the demonic taint her father had created within her before he died.

"Naruto, just what can we expect of you?" Sarutobi whispered to the new born.

"Sandaime, is that sensei's child?" A younger silver haired boy asked from behind him.

"Yes Kakashi, this is Naruto."

"Sir I would like to be allowed to look after Naruto, to look over him for Sensei."

"Very well, Hatake Kakashi, you a hereby assigned to be the personal guard of Kazama Naruto. Good luck if he awakens both of his bloodlines."

"Both sir?"

"The Hiraishin wasn't a jutsu as you where lead to believe it was Arashi's greatest secret it was in fact a bloodline that allows the users body to speed up to an almost inhuman level, and his mother was Uchiha Rin."

"So wouldn't the Uchiha clan want him?"

"They would kill the child as the demon I believe its better they think he was never born. Good luck Kakashi, I'll deal with the others you go, also see Hyuuga Hisashi, and Weapons Master Tenchi."

"If I may ask why."

"They were on your fathers old team, he told them what he was going to do and they have offered their assistance."

"Understood." With that Kakashi turned and left

**Eight Years Later**

Naruto had grown into a smart young man at age five he began to train as a ninja, Kakashi was teaching him ninjutsu and chakra control, which was a challenged but Naruto's stubbornness prevailed. In tactics Naruto proved to be as brilliant as his father, Kakashi feared what may have happened to his little brother had he been forced to hid his potential for years. Hisashi was teaching Naruto taijustsu with Hinata and his nephew Neji. Finally Tenchi was teaching Naruto weapons skill, including Naruto's personal favorite swordsmanship. Tenchi had held TenTen back a year in the academy to teach her at home, she was now set to become a member of Naruto's class. At age five Naruto had been attacked by a drunken mob and learned about the reborn Kyuubi and activated the Sharingan. Kakashi found the foxes appearance amazing and reasoned that Arashi's seal had not only contained the demon but purified its existence as well. At age seven Naruto had managed to activate the Hiraishin even if he was clumsy with it and today was Naruto's eighth birthday.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." Kakashi said as he walked into Naruto's room in his house.

"Morning Kakashi." Naruto yawned sleepily from were he sat on his bed.

"Get up and get dressed, we are going to meet with the others it is your birthday today."

"Sweet! What did you get me Kakashi?" Naruto asked the mention of his birthday snapping the boy right out of his sleep-induced stupor.

"You'll get it later Naruto." Kakashi said with a laugh

Naruto got up and dressed in what was now normal for him, he a blue shirt, with blue pants, and a red jacket like his father's. Naruto turned and looked at the painting of Arashi that was in his room. "Well dad, I'm eight years old today. What do you think of me?" then he turned and left the room.

Later that day found Naruto and Kakashi in front of Tenshi's family home they chose to come here because Kakashi's house was so small and Hisashi didn't want to deal with the other Hyuuga's opinions on the "Demon", since the last Hyuuga that said that got kicked in the genitals by Hinata, then got the chakra points to his crotch closed off by Neji. Needless to say that poor guy was in a world of hour even thru the painkillers for about a week. They entered into the house after a moment and TenTen immediately pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." TenTen told him

"Thanks TenTen." Naruto said as the group walked towards the living room. When they entered they found Tenchi, Hisashi, Neji, and Hinata all waiting for them. After everyone had said happy birthday to Naruto he walked over to Hinata and Neji.

"Hey guy."

"Hey Naruto."

"H..Hi..N..Naruto." Hinata stuttered.

"How is everything going for your two?"

"Pretty good, things at the compound are getting bad thought the elders are still mad about me not getting the seal, and to make things worse is would appear as thought Hanabi is going to make a bid for Hinata's position."

"It will all work out Neji."

"Thanks Naruto."

Eventually the day wore on and it came time for Naruto's gifts. From Kakashi he received a scroll of Fire Jutsu with one additional jutsu, the Chidori, from Hinata he was given some medicines incase he got hurt, from Neji he got a 10in dagger incase he needed something other then a Kunai or sword if he ever got one, Hisashi got him a book on taijustsu styles, TenTen gave him a new set of Kunai, and finally from Tenchi he received a Katana he had forged himself. It was about three feet long not including the handle, the hilt was blue with gold wrapped around it, across the blade was written Kazama Naruto, the sheath was blue with gold trim and designs that seemed to be nine golden tails wrapping around the sword. Naruto was overjoyed with everything he got, the party had lasted well into the night until everyone began to leave, TenTen hugged Naruto goodbye, and with that he bade goodbye to his best friends.

**Four Years Later**

Kazama Naruto sat in class next to his best friends minus Neji who had graduated a year prior. Naruto had developed a major rivalry with Sasuke, who couldn't believe the dobe had the Sharingan. Iruka stood up before the class and announced that this years final would be Bunshin. Naruto and friends just smirked knowing that for them this test was a breeze. Naruto was called first and passed using the Kage Bunshin much to Mizuki's horror the other two passed in the same fashion. They left the academy that day officially ninja of Konoha.

That night a mob attacked Kakashi and Naruto's house attempting to kill him in fear that the "Demon" was growing to powerful for them to stop, and charged the house with swords and knives. Kakashi and Naruto were hopelessly outnumbered and fighting hard against the mob when Tenchi and TenTen arrived and fell into line with the weary group. Naruto had his sword out and was parrying blows trying to save himself, TenTen had moved to his side and was taking some of the men's knees out by hitting them with kunai.

"Damn there's to many of them." Kakashi swore

"TenTen cover me!" Naruto yelled and began to do hand seals while TenTen watched his back

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, and in that instant ten Narutos rushed into battle as the real one redrew his sword to defend himself.

"Nice move Naruto." TenTen commented

"Thanks." Then he rushed forward himself, followed closely by TenTen. By this point ANBU had arrived to take care of the rioters.

"Naruto are you ok?" TenTen asked seeing the far off look in his eyes

"They all think I'm the Kyuubi, not the jailor. Everyone hates me." Then he collapsed into tears.

TenTen knelt down and swept her friend up in an embrace and held him. "Shh Naruto it'll be ok, not everyone hates you and you know that."

"It feels like it sometimes TenTen."

"I know Naruto but not everyone hates you."

"I know TenTen, at least I have those that are like family to me right."

She smiled "Yea Naruto you do."

"It still isn't easy at times, I cant ever do anything cause most people seem to make me stay away from everyone, I mean look I tried to get Sakura to go out with me and her parents flipped out, oh well." Naruto replied

TenTen was saddened she had secretly liked Naruto for awhile but she couldn't say anything because she didn't want to ruin them being friends, but the depression and sadness in his eyes was killing her. She hugged him tighter "It'll get better Naruto, don't do anything stupid."

"I wont TenTen." He said with a slight smile at his friend.

"Thanks." She said still holding him close and resting her head on his shoulder.

"As much as I hate to break up this moment, you two might want to get out of the street I mean the ground is soaked with the blood of the attackers, but either way its fine by me." Kakashi said humor in his voice. The two blushed and separated then went inside while Tenchi and Kakashi went to speak to the Hokage about the events. Once inside Naruto sat on the couch still looking upset about what he had to do to the rioters.

"Naruto, I wish I could help you." TenTen told him softly

"I know TenTen but I don't see how, almost all of this damned village hates me, it seemed like I am just the source of all the hate for almost every god damned bastard in this village, I just want it to end TenTen, I'm tired of having to beat up the people we are supposed to protect for my own protection."

"I know Naruto, but don't stop fighting if you have to. You mean a lot to some people."

"And to others I mean that much for to hate and want to kill!" He yelled, and TenTen started crying slightly

"TenTen what's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned about his friend

"Its hard to see someone you care about in pain isn't it Naruto."

"Yea, I'm not going to argue that one." He spoke softly to her

"Well trying having someone you love in that position."

"TenTen, what do you mean. How could someone love me besides my family, to everyone I am just the demonic waste of space this village should have killed."

"Naruto! Sit down and shut the hell up. You are not what they say you are and people do love you, you stupid bastard." She yelled thru tears "Because I do and I have for awhile now!" Then she sat back down

"Sorry TenTen" Naruto said then hugged her close to him.

"Its ok Naruto, sorry for blowing up like that." Then Naruto went to pull away and let her go, TenTen did the last thing he expected. She leaned in and kissed him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well like it, hate it, or someplace in between. Leave a review.


	2. Konoha massacre, rise of the foxes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I'm going to skip the bell test at this point and go directly to the journey to wave, only for the sake that part plays out exactly to the story only with TenTen, at wave things are going to begin to change majorly. Also to answer your question GhostEdge, Naruto will learn the Rasengan because he is going to get a scroll of his father's personal jutsu.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning found Naruto and TenTen in the Hokage's office still armed because neither trusted the village anymore.

"Naruto your father asked that you be given this the day you graduate from the academy." The old Hokage spoke handing him a scroll along with the forbidden scroll, and a scroll of his father's personal jutsu. Naruto opened it up and TenTen read over his shoulder.

Dear Naruto,

If you are reading this then I am no more. I am sorry I had to abandon you in the village that I know will hate you my son. I want you to remember these words till the day you die, your safety and happiness is what matters to me, if this village becomes your worst enemy and attempts to kill you or your family do no hesitate and kill them, defend yourself and those you love above all. If they have mistreated you I pray that the eight-tailed demon shows up and kills them all for me. Learn everything in the forbidden scroll you can, hell train with the Kyuubi son it's the least I can leave for you because of what I had to do. May you find your peace and happiness Naruto. I love you my son.

Kazama Arashi

"Thank you, old man this is the best thing I've ever gotten." Naruto said thru his tears that his father actually cared.

"Your welcome Naruto, now get to the academy your sensei will be assigned today." With that the two walked out of the Hokage's office.

"Naruto?"

"Yea TenTen?"

"If you ever decide to leave the village take me with you."

"TenTen that would be a risky murders life."

"I don't care Naruto I want to come, promise I can."

"Ok TenTen you can come if it ever comes down to it."

**Academy minutes later**

Congratulations guys, I'd like to say this is one of the best classes I've had in years. The ninja of the year is Kazama Naruto and the bottom of the class is Inuzuka Kiba. Now on to the teams, Team Eight will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino: Sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team Seven will be TenTen, Kazama Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke: Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team Six will be Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru: Sensei Sarutobi Asuma. Slowly the group dispersed leaving only the four members of team seven.

"Might as well get comfortable Kakashi won't be here for awhile." Naruto said then leaned back in his chair, surprisingly TenTen went over and sat in his lap. Sakura began to pester Sasuke about why she couldn't do that with him. Finally after two hours Kakashi entered into the room.

"My first impression of you guys is…you're really boring, meet me on the roof."

On the roof the team sat in a circle. "Everyone say your name likes and dislikes."

"You first sensei."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes, my dream yea I have one."

"Ok, Emo boy your first." He said indicating Sasuke

"My Name is Uchiha Sasuke, my likes are training and planning my revenge, my dislikes are people that are weak. My dream for the future, no my ambition is to kill a certain man.

"Ok next Blondie."

"My name is Kazama Naruto, my likes are my girlfriend TenTen, training, and ramen. My dislikes are the time it takes ramen to cook, and people that believe I am something else. My dream is to find my place in the world."

"You girly."

"My name is TenTen. My likes are my boyfriend Naruto, training, weapons. My dislikes are people that mistreat my boyfriend, weak kunoichi, and perverts."

"Pinky your last."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are **looks at Sasuke**. My dislikes are Naruto. My dream for the Future is **looks at Sasuke**."

"OK meet me tomorrow at training ground seven for your real Genin test by the way don't eat anything." With that he poofed away.

Everyone went their separate ways with Naruto and TenTen going to join for the remainder of the time they had, Sasuke going to train, and Sakura bugging Sasuke.

**Training Ground**

"I think I need to speak to Kyuubi, TenTen can you sit here incase something goes wrong?" With that TenTen walked over and sat beside Naruto suddenly a blast of red chakra enveloped both of them.

**"Welcome back Naruto, and welcome TenTen."** Kyuubi said

"Hey Kyuubi." Naruto greeted the fox.

**"I have a preposition for the both of you."**

"Which is?" TenTen asked

**" I can use a jutsu with will double my chakra in a sense it gives me sixteen tails, the problem is that this was used to initiate demons. In this case I can use it and give both of you my power including healing ability and demon jutsu, plus I have two summoning contracts for you the contract of the wind and fire element foxes for Naruto and for TenTen the element of earth and water. This are demon foxes that can use Jutsu in the elements they command."**

"Is there any drawbacks to this if we were to do it?"

**"Nothing drastic I can assure you but maybe some minor things I'm not sure."**

"I'll think about it."

"Me two."

**"Alright but at least take the contracts they are useful."** With that they both signed their contracts and were sent back into the real world.

"Both just turned and grinned at each other, Life was getting better.

**Time skip, Wave mission**

The group had been outside of Konoha the woods were dry and peaceful no rain seemed to have fallen for days, yet a puddle seemed to lie in the road. Then as the group passed the puddle two men jumped out of it with a long spiked chain and attacked the group. Sasuke jumped the chain while Naruto and TenTen jumped it as well. They struck at Kakashi only to hit a log Kakashi had replaced himself with. The duo then flipped came back and were rushing at TenTen, when a single well aimed Kunai from Naruto hit one of the men in the leg causing him to fall tripped the second man up. Kakashi used this instant and knocked both men unconscious and tied them up.

"Mr. Tazuna would you kindly explain why ninja are attacking you, namely the demon brothers."

"My village is under siege by a crook named Gatou he hired them to kill me so that the bridge can never be completed, my village could only afford pay for a C ranked mission."

"Very well, we proceed everyone stay on guard." The walked deeper into wave country until near a large lake a huge sword flew over there heads.

"Momochi Zabuza, demon of the mists. Everyone stay back." Kakashi said unveiling his Sharingan eye, while Naruto and Sasuke activated their own. The battle between Kakashi and Zabuza went to a stand still under a masked female ninja came and took him away.

**Several days later**

Naruto and TenTen woke up late to the sound of Tsunami screaming at Inari to run. As soon as they got downstairs they were confronted by two men with swords about to kill her, using the Kawarimi jutsu they replaced her with a log. In an instant TenTen and Naruto were upon the two and each killed there mark.

"Come on if there's trouble here there's trouble at the bridge."

"Right." TenTen nodded in agreement and they took off at full speed. As they neared the bridge they were greeted by the sight of Kakashi fighting Zabuza and Haku because Sasuke was already down with needles thru his body. Kakashi was hit by Zabuza and knocked back as he went for the kill he was blocked by Naruto, while TenTen squared off with Haku.

Zabuza drew back and attempted to hit Naruto with a kunai we was wielding due to chakra depletion, Naruto noticed them and struck him on the left arm, rendering it useless with a huge bloody gash down the side, then jumped into the air the split second and drew his Katana. As Naruto focused chakra into the blade it began to chirp and Kakashi's eyes widened. **Chidori Blade** Naruto cried and struck the blade into Zabuza's chest the force of the blast knocked Zabuza back and down for the count. He fell mortally wounded. Haku broke from the fight and ran to her master's side.

"Zabuza, please hang on your going to be ok."

"Haku, my time has come. Kid, come here." Naruto walked over slowly to where Zabuza lay dying.

"Do me a favor kid take care of Haku for me, also take my sword it deserves a master that can wield it as well as I have. "

"I will Zabuza." Naruto said with a nod as he picked up Zabuza's mighty sword.

"Haku, follow the kids lead."

"I will Zabuza, the young girl said." With that side the great demon of the mists Zabuza drew his last breath and died.

"Hahahaha good, I don't have to pay him now." Gatou laughed from the sidelines with his army of mercenaries. Naruto, TenTen, and Haku drew battle stances. In an instant all hell broke lose as some of Gatou's men charged forward and were met by Naruto with his Hiraishin and Sharingan which he used in conjunction and began to cut the men to bits, those that got past him found themselves under attack by TenTen who slaughtered the mercenaries without a second thought, finally those that survived back Haku's new targets. The first two men ran only to find a sword cutting into his neck and in a spray of blood he fell lifeless, before the second could react TenTen had rammed a blade thru his heart and he fell back dead. The massacre had started, within the next several minutes the three ninja would kill forty-five samurai, and Gatou himself. The three stood clothes stained with blood, fury still within their eyes amongst the lifeless corpses and the blood stained earth. Kakashi only thought one thing; those three were merciless to there enemies. The bridge was complete two days later and the group set off.

"Tazuna what do we name thing place?" one of the workers asked

"The demon bridge, in honor of the three warriors it has seen rise."

**Konoha the day they returned**

Naruto and TenTen knew something was amiss when the entered Konoha, Kakashi had gone to give his report to the Hokage when Neji had appeared and taken them to the Hyuuga complex where they now sat in a large dinning hall across from Hisashi.

"I have some bad news you two." Hisashi told them and a feeling of dread settled over them.

"TenTen, your father was killed by rioters two nights ago." TenTen broke into tears, as did Naruto.

"I am sorry for your lose, also I regretted to inform you two that I have lost control of the Hyuuga clan and the council I'm afraid Naruto you are doomed should you remain here."

"Hisashi, keep all members of the Hyuuga clan out of town tonight." Naruto said his face a mask of calmness and anger

"What are you planning Naruto?"

"Tonight I exceed Itachi's body count, my father told me should something like this happen in his letter to kill everyone in my way and run." Hisashi looked shocked then nodded

"Good luck"

"We are coming two, Neji spoke from the doorway with Hinata beside him."

"You two cannot go with them."

"Father if he stay Hinata and I will become targets to both the new head and the council for being friends of Naruto's its best we go with them to start this new life."

"We are all going." Hisashi said as he stood

"That we are." Kakashi spoke entering.

"Right behind you Naruto." Haku spoke from her position beside him."

TenTen just turned and kissed her boyfriend "With you till the end love." With that the group left weapons at the ready until they reached the center of Konoha. Then it began

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** Naruto and TenTen called out. Naruto now stood atop the Kyuubi herself, TenTen beside him stood upon an eight-tailed artic fox.

**"Good to see you again, Luna."** Kyuubi spoke

**"That is it Kyuubi, I just wish it was under better circumstances."** Below them Kakashi bared his Sharingan eye, the Hyuuga's present activated there Byakugan and Naruto his Sharingan.

"Attack!" Kakashi yelled and all hell broke lose. Both of the demons launched a fire and ice jutsu across the town creating massive damage. In the confusion civilians began to fall left, right and center it the field was becoming a bloody hulk of human parts as the Shinobi attempted to form a counterattack. Mizuki ran into the mess with his Shuriken drawn and found himself face to face with Naruto.

"Time to die demon brat." He said and lunged at Naruto but before he could even reach him a Kunai hit his knee and he fell.

"Yea it is the end, for you!" TenTen yelled and struck Mizuki down later it would be asked why getting his head cut off killed Mizuki because it wasn't like he used the damn thing. The body count was high by everyone standards and now the major clans had prepared a counterstrike. "Its time we leave." Kakashi told Naruto

"Everyone out!" Naruto yelled and with that the group fled the city atop the demons but as they left each of the slashed there head protectors. On the hokage monument a single ghost stood atop his head.

"Good job son, I'm glad you stood your self. I hope you all die soon bastards my son didn't deserve that." Then the ghost of Arashi slowly faded away but not before he caused his face on the monument to fall off, killing several people below. The next day the true damage became evident as three hundred and fifty-seven civilians were confirmed dead, and fifty shinobi had died in the course of the fighting.

**In a cave within Sand**

"Kakashi, TenTen and I are going to fuse with the Kyuubi's might watch over us will you?"

"Sure thing Naruto, good luck." The group stood defending the two as Kyuubi's red Aura began to surround the two then only enough it reached out and took Haku as well."

When the three appeared in wherever the chakra landed them they were face to face with Kyuubi and its generals the artic fox, which went over to Haku, and a blood red eight tailed fox with walked over to TenTen. The three stood before there beasts then slowly the demons spoke to them **"I am Luna, mistress of the ice."** It spoke them an ice blue chakra began to enter Haku. Kyuubi did the same for Naruto. Then Finally TenTen's introduced itself. **"I am known as fang, lord of Earth"** Then it began to do the same as the others its Chakra an earthen green. As there bodies changed to accommodate the demons powers each of their swords floated up into the Chakra. Haku's Katana seemed to turn to a crystal ice, Narutos seemed to become red and jagged as if some new material made of lava, and TenTen's appeared as thought it was made of Diamond. Then each of them began to scream as the power and changed to there body began to take hold and in Naruto's case he grabbed his eyes as his Sharingan began to change.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok if anyone is wondering I decided the Kyuubi had three key followers, the Kyuubi itself was lord or hell well in my story queen of hell so it controlled fire. Then each of the Generals control an element as well and if anyone is wondering I have decided who the Wind demon will be already, and the Answer is Temari cause her attacks with that fan are perfect for it. There will be plenty more in store for Konoha that much I can promise; also the sound is going to have some problems. Naruto is going to be gaining a version of the Mangekyo from the influx of demonic chakra into his system. Kakashi and the Hyuuga's are going to go in search of there own place to settle down for now and the rest of the gang is going to go on traveling.


	3. changes and returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ok guys I've decided this is going to be a Naruto/TenTen/Haku/Kyuubi/Temari

The reasoning behind this is that I had it set up original and planned on TenTen and Temari but since Haku and Kyuubi have fallen in to being set up for it at least I feel its headed that way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Two days later**

Three sets of eyes flickered open for the first time in days and slowly each of the people began to rise and take notice to the changes in themselves. Naruto now stood at about six feet tall, more then capable of wielding the demon of the mist's sword, his hair had lengthened slight, his eyes had turned blood red but the pupil remained the same, also he appeared older easily in his late teens or early twenties, and his physical strength and stamina had increased. TenTen stood at five foot seven, her long brown hair now reached down her back and her figure had filled out she also seemed to be about the same age as Naruto, her eyes remained there original earthen brown. Haku now stood at five foot six, her figure had filled out and she seemed in her late teens like the others, her eyes were now light blue with almost a frosty look to them. Each of them also had increased senses, majorly increased chakra and stamina, along with their new weapons; also they found that channeling chakra into their hands would result in claws. Kakashi and the others stood in awe of the new appearance of their friends.

"So what's the plan Kakashi?" Naruto asked breaking the silence

"Hisashi, Hinata, and Neji have all taken off this morning when you began to wake they are going to wave to set up a new home and a fall back base for everyone. I would like to go out and search for an old friend of mine, what do you three plan on doing?"

"I would like to go in search of the other demon containers." Naruto answered

"Good enough, what about you two?"

"I'm going to stick with Naruto." TenTen answered

"Same for me." _"He is my lord now after all." _Haku added as an after thought.

"What exactly happened while you guys were out?"

"It started like this….

**Flashback**

The group found their new appearances amazing the sheer power they felt power overwhelmed anything they had ever thought of. Then further surprising the group the three demons shifted to human forms. Kyuubi was a girl the same age as them with red eyes and hair, she wore a black top with a red jacket and black pants a katana hung around her waist. Luna had black hair and ice blue eyes she was dressed in a lose blue shirt and pants along with a sword that looked like an icicle carved into a blade, she seemed in her early twenties. Finally fang was a man with black hair and brown eyes he bore a large scar over his right eye and was dressed in solid black almost like an ANBU.

**"Good, now we just have to train you three to use your powers."** Kyuubi said then she lead Naruto away while the other two remained behind.

**"So you two do you realize the responsibilities you now possess?"** Luna asked

"What responsibilities?" TenTen asked

**"Naruto is now the lord of the tailed demons, you two of his most powerful powers. You duty is to follow his orders and keep Lord Naruto happy no matter what the may entail." **Very slowly it began to dawn on Haku and TenTen exactly what she had just told them TenTen's first reaction was she got very pissed off at Haku, and Haku well she just turned so red it made the Kyuubi seem dull.

"Haku if you hurt him so help me Kami you wont live to see the sunrise the next day." TenTen threatened

"I don't plan on it TenTen, I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen."

"Its alright, its not your fault I guess but that doesn't mean I'll back down from my threat."

Fang just broke out into laughter **"Well now that that's done we can get down to the fun stuff."**

**"Is it to much to ask that you grow up sometimes fang?"**

**"Yes."**

**"At least your honest about it."** So began the training more vicious then anything they had ever had before both of them learning to command there elements and other jutsu that came along with it or just combat and healing jutsu along with the sword style's of there respective demons.

**Naruto and Kyuubi**

"Hey Kyuubi?"

**"Yea Naruto?"**

"Why exactly did you attack Konoha all those years ago?"

**"I'm not sure Naruto, all I remember is my jutsu and sword styles along with some friends. I think your fathers seal purified by being and gave me a second chance at life."**

"Too bad you're stuck in me then."

**"That it is Naruto."**

"Any ideas on how to get you out of here without killing me?"

This idea surprised Kyuubi **" The demon's gate at the highest peak of the mountains of ice. It's to risky, don't try it for me."**

"To late, I'll make it there and get you out I promise."

**"I guess I'm not talking you outta this am I?"** she said with a sigh

"No, so we might want to get training."

Kyuubi grinned at him **Very well, I'm going to be teaching you to control your fire powers as well at your natural element which is wind along with my sword style."** She paused and created some fire in her hand **"Your first lesson is to create fire by controlling and manipulating your chakra to do so and to make you feel better I'll show a fire jutsu to you." **Naruto quickly activated his Sharingan just to see what would happen and was amazed when he was able to copy the seals and everything down to the performance of the **Hell flame no jutsu** which caused the wielder to shoot forth a massive burst of flame that light most of the immediate area aflame.

"Kyuubi, should I have been able to copy that?"

**"No kit, why."**

"Well I just did."

**"What!"** the Kyuubi looked at Naruto's eyes, they now appeared to be connected by a jagged black line and the center seemed to be a slit.

**"Ahh that explains it."**

"What happened Kyuubi?"

**"The influx of demon chakra has changed your Sharingan so it's not only a Mangekyo level but it can copy anything but bloodline limits, including the demon jutsus. "**

"Sweet, this is going to make Sasuke so pissed whenever I go back to kill him."

Kyuubi laughed, **"You are something else Naruto"**

**"Well what do you say we get down to training and see what you can do?"**

"Bring it on Kyuubi, I'm ready!" By the end of this week the three had learned just what it was like to be trained by demons and to them it was hard at first but they quickly picked up on it. Then on the last day the Kyuubi turned to Naruto.

**"One last thing we need to cover Naruto, but only because the others made me learn it so I'm going to torment you with it, but if you like you can thank Fang and Luna."**

"It can't be that bad."

**"Our last subject is."** Dramatic pause **"Sexual education."**

"WHAT!"

**End Flash back**

"So let me get this straight you were trained by demons, Naruto is the Lord of demons now, and your more powerful then ever plus Naruto has a new Sharingan." At this the group nods "And you got the sex talk from a demon girl that's your own age?" Naruto nodded "Damn that must have been pretty messed up, oh well I don't have to do it."

"Well Kakashi, its looks like here is were we all part for now."

"I know, good luck you three, if you need me at any time send one of your summons as a messenger."

"Can do Kakashi." Naruto said

"Good luck you three." With that the four left the front of the cave, Kakashi headed towards the village hidden in the Sand, the others bound for ice country to begin there first true mission as a group.

_"Hey Kyuubi?"_

_**"Yea Naruto?"**_

_"What do you know about this gate?" _

_**"Just what I read in the books I found in the demon mindscape."**_

_"Which is?"_

_**"It is said to be able to revive anything the user seeks as long as there intentions are pure, those of evil mind and soul can never use it. It's said to be guarded by a large creature of some kind, a fallen warrior sent forth to judge them. Only if you defeat him in combat can you pass on. I still say it isn't worth trying Naruto."**_

_"Yes it is and you're not talking me out of it so there." _

_**"Good luck then Naruto."**_

It took the group several days of traveling but they now were at the base of the legendary mountain.

"It doesn't look like much." TenTen commented as the group began its climb

"Just watch out for the guardian of this place, I don't want to see either of you get hurt." Naruto told them. Haku used her mastery of ice to keep the snow and ice packed together preventing the path from giving out on them or an avalanche being caused by the group's slow and torturous climb to the summit. Then about mid way up the mountain there was a deafening roar.

_**"Naruto turn back now."** Kyuubi yelled worriedly in his mind _

_"Why Kyuubi?"_

_**"That was almost certainly a dragon."**_

_"A dragon eh, we can handle it."_

_**"Are you nuts!"**_

_"Maybe a little but I think we can take it."_

"What was that?" TenTen asked

"Kyuubi thinks it's a dragon, if you two want to turn back you can, I'm going to push forward.

"I'm staying here Naruto." Haku told him

"Same for me." Then the group began there slow march to the summit again as the snow began to get heavy and the cold lay on them even more then it already had. At the top of the mountain they could see a cave, but before it lay a massive silver dragon, its wings spread out over it and a covered with scars that said it had seen a lot of battles in its time.

**_"Oh shit, that's a silver dragon, very powerful be careful"_**

_"Sure thing" _As the group approached the dragon stood and seemed to ready itself for a fight. Everyone drew his or her swords, Naruto choosing Zabuza's sword instead of his katana. The dragon made the first move rushing at the group and swinging a massive claw at them they dodged it, but it left three huge slashes down solid rock.

"Watch out guys!" Naruto yelled

Haku formed several large ice needles and threw them at the dragon but they only seemed to bounce off the dragons skin.

"Oh shit I think you pissed it off Haku!" TenTen yelled then the dragon seemed to inhale.

"Its gonna breathe fire, run!" Naruto yelled seconds later a burst of flame stuck the floor melting it were they once stood. Naruto realized the he had to finish it and jumped at the dragon plunging the large blade into its back, only to be thrown off by the great beast as it bucked in pain. TenTen threw a kunai and hit the dragon in one of its eyes; it thrashed around now blood pouring from its open wounds. Naruto took advantage of this moment to Hiraishin close to the dragon and it a cleaving blow beheaded the dragon, it fell blood and gore everywhere and a lake of blood forming around it. Slowly the group walked into the cave, it was amazing the walls seemed to be made of pure crystal at the center of the room a large gate seemed to pulse with a power of fire and electricity. When Naruto approached it a red aura of sorts seemed to come from him then it was sucked into the gate, it seemed to weave in and out of the arc for a moments symbols on the gate glowed brilliantly then the gate roared to life in a burst of fire and light so bad they had to look way then with a mighty blast the cave cracked and the gate itself blew apart in smoke and flame. When that was over thru the smoke walked a young girl, the Kyuubi had returned to earth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's it for this chapter. Read and Review


End file.
